Biolifeline.com Wiki:Privacy policy
Note; this page can be editied by anyone; 'My ads are open to ALL to read, except for theft. ' 'Took links down cause of Legacy Theft, stored hard copy ' ALL works, words, ect,, scripts/links are of theft, via Legacy For Life, see http://www.hieegg.com Francis X. Marino, Rich Morgan, Colleen Morgan, Phillip Schwoerke, Shane Ruth, Randy Calvert Connie Calvert, William Yang, Krista Zinkiewicz Ainslee Crum, Preachers of support of theft. ____________________________________________________________- Welcome to my site, Robert Simet #502526 YOUR Health Insurance vs. YOUR Health Assurance We all know a little about Health insurance. We pay a monthly premium and if services are need we pay a portion of the services rendered. Health Assurance on the other hand is Health Maintenance. We actually get something tangible for our money. We also get some feeling of confidence that we are taking good care of our Health. Nobody can really afford to get sick but people still do, even with having confidence. Health Assurance also pays for itself in the long run by not having to visit the Doctors office. QUESTION; What would anybody give to have confidence in their Health, BUT knowing they have it for a reason? I would like you to discover that kind of confidence for yourself. I would very much appreciate your business but want to earn it honorably, Giving you the facts. We know 'we've heard them all before' But this ONE, you haven't or you would already be taking this product. Briefly I will say; (this ONE product) Holds the highest Grade F.D.A. can provide, "Food Master File", Certified by the N.S.F. (National Safety Foods) and Listed in the P.D.R. (which is mostly restricted for pharmaceuticals) Been the World Leader for a Health and maintenance supplement for over 15 years. In respect for your time and to save you hours in researching the web-sites. I've put together some "FACTS PAGES', send me an email, auto response will follow. Tells you some about this ONE product, i26, 100% natural. WHAT ABOUT THE MONEY? The economy has taken its toll on most of us Everybody hopes they just stay in good Health. Who can afford to get sick? When times are tough people tend to let their Health take the toll, set their most important asset aside.WHY? For everything the market states a person needs to maintain their Health (people still get sick) can add up to 100$ if not 1000$. WE REFUSE AND WILL NOT BE A THORN IN YOUR SIDE. Our 'ONE' product is very affordable (for all it does) Retails at 55$, but as low as 44$. to know you'll have confidence in your Health is priceless. Bottom Line, this is not a guarantee, It's a 'Promise' You can try this product FREE! Well of course you have to buy it and you can keep it. If this ONE doesn't give you the confidence above expectations, (faithfully take it once or twice daily to start) CALL for a refund. We also have a sample pac, 10$ no refund. BUT if you order 2 cans it will not cost you a penny should you request a refund. Who has ever offered you that? We like to ask you 'play it forward' if you don't want it. So you'll have a second opinion. The product, I promote the product that has done the most to change peoples' Health for the better, i26, the egg itself. Order what you like, we have several products of choice, most containing the i26 itself. Questions or more information. Please feel free to call me, Robert Simet @ 402.253.4292 to find a best choice in product. Or you can order buy calling the Company @ Legacy For Life 800-557-8477. The FACTS PAGES emails; (temp. erased) hieegg@yahoo.com - rsimet@yahoo.com - Personal email; rsimet1@yahoo.com web-sites; Product; http;//www.hieegg.com Biz. site; http;//www.biolifeline.com NOTE; This is all about you, your core, your Health. Sharing your experience about this ONE product to others is something money can't buy. I've discovered that personally. That is why you're reading this. The others rewards come residually. We ask you to try this ONE for FREE and join us. This product does not suggest you should not have regular doctor check-ups. It's not a magic bullet, it's an egg. Thank you for your time in review Robert Simet #502526 Print facts Only *reprint/use by permission only